


Right On Time

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun With Time Turners, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wouldn't miss spending time with Luna and Ginny for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right On Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own and never will own Harry Potter.

"You know, you're not supposed to have those for personal use."

Hermione's fingers froze for a moment, tucking the delicate gold chain beneath her sweater, until she recognized Ginny's voice and relaxed, turning around with a half-smile on her lips.

"I know," Hermione answered her lover, crossing the room with quick strides and bestowing friendly kisses on Ginny's and Luna's cheeks. "But if I didn't, I was going to miss _this_." She gestured to the table, already spread out with picnic-style goodies for their romantic evening in.

"We would have understood," Luna said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I know that, too," Hermione said, settling in her seat in the middle. "But I didn't want to miss it. I miss too much as it is." Her shoulders drooped with the truth of it. The Ministry ran her ragged, especially now that she was working in the Department of Mysteries part-time. It didn't leave much time to spend with her partners.

"Shut up and enjoy it then," Ginny snickered, piling her plate full of sandwiches. Hermione laughed as she took a drink of butterbeer.

"All right, all right," she laughed, relaxing against the other girls' shoulders. "I love you both, y'know that?"

"Yes, Hermione," Luna and Ginny chorused, before returning her previous favour and kissing her at the same time. Hermione sighed happily. This was worth taking time for.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Short as this is, it was really fun to write. :p I might write more in this AU.


End file.
